Cyclops
Le Cyclops est un sous-marin contrôlé par le joueur qui est construit en utilisant la Baie à véhicules mobiles. Il est équipé d'une baie à véhicule capable de stocker un Seamoth ou une Combinaison PRAWN, et peut être modifié avec une gamme de différentes améliorations. Long de 54 mètres, large de 14 mètres et d'une hauteur de 12 mètres, le Cyclops est le plus grand véhicule disponible dans Subnautica, capable de plonger à une profondeur de 500 mètres (sans amélioration), et 1 700 mètres entièrement amélioré. Il peut être utilisé comme une base mobile, équipé de meubles et d'autres commodités en utilisant le Constructeur d'Habitat.Le cyclops est gigantèsque Accès L'accès se fait soit par la chambre de plongée située à l'avant de la quille, soit par la baie d'amarrage lors du pilotage d'un Seamoth ou d'une Combinaison PRAWN. Le sous-marin est équipé d'une IA embarquée qui avertira le joueur du danger et d'une balise permettant au joueur de le localiser à distance. Schémas Contrairement à la majorité des autres Schémas, le joueur doit trouver et scanner trois ensembles de fragments différents afin de pouvoir le fabriquer. Ceux-ci sont: # Fragment de coque du Cyclops. # Fragment de moteur Cyclops. # Fragment de pont du Cyclops. Pour la localisation, voir la description des fragments ci-contre. Chaque ensemble nécessite trois fragments à analyser afin de compléter le composant. Chaque composant scanné entièrement est montré individuellement dans le PDA et fera progresser le plan global de Cyclops de 33%; Pour compléter complètement le plan de Cyclops, le joueur doit trouver et scanner neuf fragments au total (3 par composant). Caractéristiques Le sous-marin est équipé de trois caméras externes qui sont exploitées via le HUD. Ces caméras sont situées sur la quille, la tour de contrôle et la poupe, qui, en termes non nautiques, se trouvent respectivement au-dessous, au-dessus et à l'arrière du sous-marin. Le Cyclops a trois réglages de vitesse, de "Lent" à "Pleine vitesse", et chaque réglage affecte la quantité de bruit généré et, par conséquent, l'attirance de la faune hostile. Plus d'informations sur le bruit peuvent être trouvés ici: Bruit le Pont= Le pont est situé à la proue du navire et dispose d'un grand port en verre bombé qui est le principal port de visualisation pour la navigation. Un extincteur d'incendie mural peut être situé sur le mur du port et le joueur peut accéder à la fois à la section médiane supérieure via une grande porte de cloison et la quille via une échelle dédiée. Il y a plusieurs HUD différents situés ici. - HUD Babord= Un hologramme affichant une vue latérale Cyclops peut être trouvé sur le côté bâbord du pont. L'hologramme affiche la barre de santé de Cyclops en haut, et affiche les fuites et les incendies dans le sous-marin ainsi que les endroits où ils se produisent. Le système d'extinction d'incendie peut être activé ici s'il est installé. - HUD Tribord= Le HUD tribord offre plusieurs autres contrôles. Le joueur peut utiliser le panneau sur le côté gauche pour personnaliser le jeu de couleurs externe et définir un nom personnalisé de 14 caractères maximum pour que le Cyclops soit affiché sur son côté tribord extérieur et sur sa balise. Le panneau sur le côté droit indique l'état des projecteurs extérieurs et des éclairages internes. Les deux jeux de lumières peuvent être activés et désactivés à l'aide de ce panneau. }} |-| Section médiane supérieure= La section médiane supérieure du navire donne accès au pont par un seul grand sas circulaire, et aux côtés bâbord et tribord de la salle des machines par l'intermédiaire de deux Porte étanche. Le port d'accès à la baie du véhicule est situé au centre de la grande pièce et permet au joueur de débarquer grâce au Seamoth ou à la Combinaison PRAWn s'ils sont amarrés. Une console est également située dans cette pièce, ce qui permet au joueur de gérer les modules de mise à niveau sur un véhicule amarré. La santé et l'énergie du véhicule peuvent également être visualisées sur cette console. Cette section est le plus grand espace ouvert à bord. C'est donc un bon endroit pour le joueur de placer de grands objets fixes tels que des Fabricateurs, Armoires, ou bacs à culture d’intérieur. |-| Salle des machines= La salle des machines est située à l'arrière du navire. Le moteur occupe presque tout l'espace dans la pièce, laissant seulement un passage étroit à chaque extrémité pour que le joueur puisse descendre. C'est là que se trouvent les six batteries haute capacité des Cyclops, trois de chaque côté du moteur. Le joueur peut vérifier l'état de charge de chaque batterie et les supprimer ou les remplacer. Le fabricateur d'améliorations du Cyclops est situé sur la coque tribord. Il fonctionne de manière similaire que le fabricateur d'améliorations de la Console d'amélioration de véhicules et la Salle de scanner, permettant au joueur de créer des Modules d'améliorations dédiés au Cyclops, installés sur le côté bâbord de la salle des machines. Un extincteur mural peut être trouvé sur le mur extérieur du port. |-| Baie à véhicule= Le joueur peut amarrer un Seamoth ou une Combinaison PRAWN s'approchant du milieu de la quille, similaire au Chambre d'immersion. Il n'y a de la place que pour qu'un véhicule soit amarré à la fois. Les Seamoths et les Prawns se rechargeront lors de l'amarrage, drainant l'énergie des cellules de puissance des Cyclops. Les véhicules du Cyclops seront également réparés automatiquement si le Cyclops est équipé d'un Module de réparation de la baie d'amarrage du Cyclops. |-| La quille= La section de quille du Cyclops a cinq casiers de stockage intégrés , chacun contenant 18 (3x6) unités d'espace. La chambre de plongée est située ici, ce qui permet au joueur d'embarquer et de débarquer du navire à travers une trappe. Construction Liste totale des matières premières * Graines de Vigne d'Orin x1 * Minerai de cuivre x2 * Minerai d'argent x2 * Échantillon de corail plat x2 * Or x3 * Plomb x3 * Dent de rôdeur x3 * Quartz x6 * Lithium x6 * Titane x30 Amélioration et personnalisation Le Cyclops peut être personnalisé en utilisant la Console d'amélioration de véhicule située sur le côté bâbord de la zone au-dessus de la baie d'amarrage, que le joueur peut également utiliser pour modifier le nom et la palette de couleurs du véhicule. Les mises à niveau peuvent être installées et retirées via un panneau à six emplacements sur le côté bâbord de la salle des machines. |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Module de rendement moteur | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Augmente la durée de vie de la batterie en recyclant la chaleur dégagé par le moteur et diminue la consommation total d'énergie de 75%. Le moteur devient efficace à 300% Non cumulable Recette: 1 Circuit intégré, 1 Benzène, 1 Polyaniline |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Module de réacteur thermique | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Réapprovisionne l'alimentation électrique embarquée en exploitant l'énergie thermique dans les zones où la température ambiante est de 35 °C ou plus. Le taux de charge dépend de la quantité de chaleur dans l'environnement. Recette: 2 polyaniline, 4 Disthène, 1 kit de câblage. |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Amélioration du sonar | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Émet une onde sonore qui scanne la topographie du terrain environnant et affiche les données sur le HUD. Recette: 1 Circuit intégré, 3 Magnétite |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Système d'extinction d'incendie | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Extinction automatique des incendies résultant des dommages entrants, en préservant la majeure partie de l'intégrité de la coque du véhicule. Recette: 2 Aérogel, 2 Souffre cristallin |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Module de réparation de la baie d'amarrage | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Répare automatiquement toute combinaison Seamoth ou le Prawn dans la baie d'amarrage. Recette: 1 Outil de réparation, 1 Fil de cuivre |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Amélioration du lanceur de leurres | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Augmente le nombre maximum de leurres que le tube de lancement peut contenir de un à cinq. Recette: 3 Titane, 2 Lithium, 1 Aérogel |- | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(8, 22, 34); width: 25%; border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Module de Générateur de bouclier | style="vertical-align: middle; width: 80%; background-color: rgb(11, 30, 47); border-color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" | Projette temporairement un bouclier électromagnétique autour du sous-marin repoussant la faune hostile ou gênante et annule tous les dégâts. Recette: 1 Kit de câblage avancé, 1 Polyaniline, 1 Batterie haute capacité |} Valeur énergétique Le sous-marin est alimenté par des Batteries haute capacité et peut en avoir jusqu'à six installés (après construction, les six batteries seront disponibles). Les batteries standard permettent un total de 1200 unités d'énergie. Les cellules individuelles sont drainées séquentiellement pendant l'utilisation. Lorsque l'alimentation est épuisée, l'éclairage devient sombre, la production d'oxygène cesse et les appareils ne peuvent pas être utilisés. Le moteur du Cyclops consomme de l'énergie lors du déplacement ou du virage, mais pas à l'arrêt. Le mode silencieux, le Générateur de bouclier, le Sonar et tous les objets nécessitant une source d'alimentation externe consommeront également de l'électricité. Les différents réglages de vitesse (Lent, vitesse de croisière et vitesse maximal) affectent le taux de consommation d'énergie, voir ci-dessous : Le mouvement dans plusieurs directions (avancer en tournant ou avancer en tournant et en plongeant) augmentera la vitesse à laquelle l'énergie est drainée. Le module d'efficacité du moteur diminue la consommation totale d'énergie de 300% lorsqu'il est installé. Ceux-ci ne s'additionnent pas. L'éclairage intérieur et extérieur ne consomme pas d'énergie. La sortie du véhicule ne désactivera pas le moteur et les lumières resteront allumées. L'alimentation électrique du Cyclops sera plus rapidement consommée si un Seamoth ou une Combinaison Prawn est dans la baie d'amarrage. Ils se rechargent au même rythme que s'ils étaient encrés dans la Baie amarrage. Fabrication et appareils Les Cyclops peuvent être personnalisés en utilisant des objets construits avec le constructeur d'habitat. Tous les fabricateurs, station de modification, Chargeur de piles ou Rechargeur de batterie haute capacité construits dans le Cyclops en tireront de l'alimentation. D'autres articles tels que les casiers, les aquariums et les bacs à culture d'intérieur peuvent également être placés, ce qui peut être très utile pour cultiver et stocker des aliments et des matériaux en mode Survie lorsqu'on s'éloigne de sa base marine pendant de longues périodes. Les Pièces d'Intérieur, telles que le Bioréacteur ou l'Appareil de filtrage de l'eau, ne peuvent pas être placées à l'intérieur du Cyclops. Les appareils peuvent être utilisés même si le moteur est désactivé. Ceux consommant de l'énergie ne peuvent pas être utilisés si l'alimentation du Cyclops est épuisée. Dommages et destruction Le Cyclops est équipé d'un "sur-bouclier". Celui-ci absorbe tous les dégâts subis par le Cyclops lorsque le sous-marin a plus de 80% de sa santé, et empêche les brèches dans la coque. Lorsque le bouclier a absorbé des dégâts, il s'épuise, mais se recharge lentement tout seul alors que la coque du Cyclops est complètement intacte (c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'a subi aucun dommage après 80%). Note: Quand le joueur utilise la commande damageub dans la console, le Cyclops subira 400 dégâts. Lorsque la moitié inférieure du sous-marin dépasse 480 mètres, une alerte d'IA sera donnée, "ATTENTION: DÉPASSEMENT DE LA PROFONDEUR DE SÉCURITÉ". Aucun multiplicateur de dégâts pour entrer en collision avec le terrain n'est ajouté. Au-dessous de 500 mètres de profondeur (limite de pression supportée par le sous-marin sans module d'amélioration), à nouveau la moitié inférieure, le joueur sera alerté par l'IA embarquée indiquant: "AVERTISSEMENT: PROFONDEUR MAXIMALE ATTEINTE! DOMMAGES IMMÉDIATS!" En dessous de cette profondeur, la santé du sous-marin va chuter assez rapidement. Les brèches de coque se trouvent à l'extérieur du Cyclops et peuvent être réparées avec l'Outil de réparation. L'hologramme sur le côté gauche du pont indiquera où se trouvent lesdites brèches. Si les dégâts continuent, des incendies commenceront dans des endroits aléatoires et se propageront s'ils ne sont pas éteints. Ces incendies causeront des dégâts supplémentaires (si le joueur est à bord), réduiront la visibilité et commenceront à blesser et étouffer le joueur. Les petits incendies peuvent parfois être éteints automatiquement. Si le système d' extinction d'incendie Cyclops est équipé et activé, il fermera et verrouillera toutes les cloisons et une lumière bleue clignotera. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les feux seront éteints et la fumée évacuée. Le système de suppression aura besoin de temps pour se recharger avant de pouvoir être utilisé à nouveau (environ deux minutes). Les améliorations du Module de profondeur MK1 pour Cyclops, MK2 et MK3 permettent au joueur d'augmenter la profondeur d'écrasement à 900m, 1300m et 1700m respectivement. Les joueurs doivent noter que cela signifie qu'un Cyclops entièrement amélioré sera capable de voyager loin en dessous de la limite d'écrasement maximale du Seamoth (qui est de 900m). Le pilotage du sous-marin en vitesse maximale pendant plus de 10 secondes entraînera une surchauffe du moteur, après quoi il y aura un risque de déclenchement d'un incendie toutes les 2 secondes. Si le sous-marin reçoit trop de dégâts, il explosera. L'IA des Cyclops avertira le joueur avant cette explosion, en lui donnant le temps de quitter le sous-marin. Lors de l'explosion: * Tout Seamoth amarré ou combinaison Prawn sera détruit instantanément. * Tous les articles pouvant être placés, tels que les fabricateurs, les Chargeurs de batterie et les casiers, resteront et pourront être vidés/déconstruits. * Le contenu des armoires encastrées, des cellules de puissance dans la salle des machines et du panneau des mises à niveau restera et pourront être récupéré, tout comme les extincteurs de leurs supports muraux. * Les batteries hautes capacités seront complètement vidées * Une petite quantité de Débris métalliques et de Circuits intégrés seront dispersés autour de l'emplacement. * Si le joueur est à bord à ce moment, il sera tué instantanément. * Une épave restera, qui aura des ouvertures dans le pont, la baie du véhicule, et la queue pour l'accès. * Une balise est déployée à l'emplacement de l'épave (avec comme nomination : "Épave") Bruit Le bruit attirera l'attention des créatures hostiles puissantes vers le Cyclops. Plus le sous-marin génère de bruit, plus grande est la distance à partir de laquelle les créatures agressives seront attirées. La quantité de bruit généré dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Les différents réglages de vitesse provoquent l'émission de bruit par le sous-marin, le plus lent émettant le moins de bruit et la vitesse maximale émettant le plus. Vous pouvez voir cet indicateur sur le radar sur votre droite par une faible sphère bleue. Cette sphère bleue représente l'espace, où les créatures peuvent vous entendre et vont commencer à vous attaquer. Toutes les créatures hostiles, qui pourraient endommager le Cyclops, sont marquées par la couleur jaune. Quand ils commencent à entendre votre bruit, ils apparaissent en rouge sur le radar. Lorsque vous vous faites repérer par un prédateur de classe Léviathan, quel que soit lequel, il est VIVEMENT conseillé de fuir à toute vitesse ou d'abandonner le sous-marin, tous feux et moteurs éteints, afin de tenter que ledit prédateur vous ignore. Les projecteurs externes n'affectent pas la quantité de bruit générée par Cyclops, mais ne peuvent pas être utilisés lorsque le mode silencieux est actif. L'activation de l'exécution silencieuse supprimera 50% de tout le bruit émis par le sous-marin jusqu'à ce que le joueur le désactive. Le mode silencieux draine 5 points d'énergie toutes les 5 secondes pendant qu'il est actif. Ce drain de puissance n'est pas affecté par le module de rendement moteur. Si vous désactivez le moteur ou si vous restez complètement immobile avec le mode silencieux, le Cyclops n'émettra plus de bruit. Le mode silencieux drainera toujours l'énergie même si le moteur est désactivé. Faune Hostile Les créatures ci-dessous peuvent attaquer le Cyclops s'il dégage trop de bruit. Les Rôdeurs essaieront aussi parfois d'attaquer le Cyclops, mais n'infligeront aucun dégât. Ils peuvent, cependant, laisser tomber une Dent de Rôdeur dans la tentative. Audio Ces pistes ne joueront que s'il y a un feu à bord du Cyclops. Contenu abandonné * Le Cyclops pouvait avoir la capacité d'être amarré à une base.https://trello.com/c/Hg1gT7QR/193-cyclops-dock Daté du 25 Aout 2016. Entrée de la Banque de données Galerie Captures d'écran= - Intérieur= Pont Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-34-13.png|Vue d’ensemble du pont Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-36-53.png|Pont en mode silencieux. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-56-03.png|Inondation du pont. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-42-54.png|Pont à l'échelle avec la quille. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-34-44.png|Extincteur du pont. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-34-56.png|Système de surveillance holographique du Cyclops. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-55-41.png|Système de surveillance holographique du Cyclops, dommages extrêmes. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-35-44.png|Hologramme de personnalisation du Cyclops. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-35-52.png|Interrupteurs d'éclairage holographique du Cyclops. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-35-58.png| Interrupteurs d'éclairage holographique Cyclops, éclairage intérieur désactivé. HUD Pilote CyclopsHUDoff.jpg|The HUD when the engine is disabled CyclopsHUD1.jpg|The engine powering up CyclopsHUD2.jpg|Left side of the HUD, showing engine power down symbol and speed settings CyclopsHUD3.jpg|Right side of the HUD, showing abilities Cyclopscompass.jpg|Built in compass CyclopsHostileDetector.jpg|The hostiles hologram display, blue sphere is noise emission, red triangles are hostiles, yellow triangles are unaware hostiles Partie médiane supérieure Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-37-45.png|Upper Midsection Overview. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-44-06.png|Upper Midsection in Silent Running Mode. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-56-26.png|Upper Midsection Flooding. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-38-44.png|Small Room in Upper Midsection. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-56-13.png|Small Room in Upper Midsection Flooding. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-39-29.png|Cyclops Decoy Launching Tube. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-39-38.png|Cyclops Vehicle Display and Access. Subnautica_2018-04-02_15-39-59.png|Baie d'amarrage de Cyclops, Overhead View. Salle des machines Cyclops Engine 05.jpg|Upgrade console Cyclops Upgrade Fabricator.jpg|The Cyclops Upgrade Fabricator in the engine room Decoy Loading Tube.jpg|The Decoy Loading Tube CyclopsPowerCells.jpg|Batterie haute capacité slots IMG 7490.jpg|The slots with Ion Power Cells Cyclops16.jpg|Extincteur in the engine room la Quille keeloverview.jpg|Overview keeldivingchamber.jpg|The diving chamber keelstorage.jpg|Storage lockers inside of the keel section keelladder.jpg|A ladder leading to the bridge Baie d'amarrage vehiclebayoverview.jpg|Overview vehiclebayupper.jpg|Upper midsection, viewed from the vehicle bay vehiclebayseamoth.jpg|A Seamoth docked inside of the vehicle bay vehiclebayprawn.jpg|A Prawn Suit docked inside of the vehicle bay }} |-| Vidéos= CyclopsBuild.gif|A Cyclops under construction CyclopsSonarUpdated.gif|Sonar du Cyclops CyclopsSheildUpdated.gif|Bouclier du Cyclops Cyclops-destruction.gif|GIF - The Cyclops exploding after suffering catastrophic hull failure |-| Art conceptuel= Sub01b_CYCLOPS_redressed_lorez.jpg|Art conceptuel Cyclops EngineRoom spinParts.jpg|Art conceptuel de la Salle des moteurs du Cyclops. Cyclops Interior RearKeelSection01b.jpg|Art conceptuel de la quille du Cyclops. Cyclopsmainroomconcept.png|Cyclops main room Concept Art. cyclopsenginemodel.png|Moteur de Cyclops model from Sketchfab. lockermodel.png|Cyclops locker's model from Sketchfab Maneuvers.jpg|An old Concept Art of the Cyclops. Beugs * Lorsque vous vous reconnectez dans un Cyclops flottant en surface, la ligne de flottaison semblera traverser les murs, mais le joueur pourra toujours marcher normalement. * Si le paramètre de détail de l'eau du jeu est modifié pendant la partie, certains objets ne se déplaceront plus correctement et se briseront visuellement. Cela concerne principalement tous les véhicules et la Capsule de survie. Notes Jeu de mot *Parfois, en entrant dans le Cyclops, l'IA dira: « You are the best captain on this planet, I'm not even squidding. " qui peut être traduit en français par "Vous êtes le meilleur capitaine de cette planète, je ne rigole même pas". **Dans cette phrase on observe un double jeu de mot : dans la première partie de la phrase cela repose sur le fait que l'IA dise au joueur qu'il est "le meilleur capitaine de cette planète". Hors l'adjectif "meilleur" implique une comparaison avec au moins un autre individu et comme le joueur est seul sur la planète 4546B, il en est forcément le meilleur capitaine. **Dans la deuxième partie de la phrase le mot squidding est un mot-valise composé de "squid" et "kidding" qui signifient "calamar" et "rigoler" (mais aussi "blaguer"). Le mot-valise est ainsi bien trouvé car le mot "kidding" renforce le coté ironique de la première partie de la phrase, tandis que le mot "squid" fait référence au "calmar" présent dans le jeu comme le fameux "Calmar Crabe". Contenu abandonné * Le joueur était capable de placer des panneaux solaires sur les Cyclops. Cela a été retiré pour encourager le joueur à aller plus profondément.https://imgur.com/a/k6e6XUf Datée du 5 Mai 2016. Références pl:Cyklopru:Циклопen:Cyclopsde:Zyklop Catégorie:Fabriqué avec le Lingot de Plastacier Catégorie:Fabriqué avec le Verre émaillé Catégorie:Fabriqué avec le Lubrifiant Catégorie:Fabriqué avec le Kit de câblage avancé Catégorie:Fabriqué avec le Plomb Catégorie:Construit dans la Baie à véhicules mobile Catégorie:Véhicules Catégorie:Schéma requis Catégorie:Consomme de l'énergie